Eternity
by DDVZ
Summary: And so we sleep...nothing but dark overtones.


Eternity

Jeremy Bellpois awakes from a cold sweat. It is mid-morning, yet still he feels un-rested. He puts one hand to his forehead--hot no cold, no a mix of the two. He doesn't feel sick—only tired, but knowing that it could be a sign of something serious, he walks to the infirmary. Nothing. Normal. Not even feverish. Yet still his hand feels ice-cold, and his head still burns with a feverish haze. It's a weekend.

Aelita bounds down the hallway and knocks on his door. After receiving no answer, she enters anyway and throws a pillow at the slumbering lad.

"Jeez Jeremy, all you ever do is sleep these days! You're tired because you never get out of bed and move around! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine, fine. And why do you act like I've been in bed forever. It's only the second day. Besides, I'm allowed to be tired."

"Two days...? Jeremy, it's been a week! Have you been down to the infirmary this morning?"

"Yes, I went the third time I woke up today...you woke me up a seventh."

Unsatisfied, the girl of his fantasies drags him down to the infirmary once more.

"Um Dorothy. Jeremy tells me he's been to see you already today...but he seems to be in bad shape to me. Could you check him again?"

"Uh sure Aelita, but Jeremy hasn't been in my office for a week. I had assumed he was better...I mean I haven't gotten any calls from his teachers or anything. Either way, he's passing every test. He seems to be in grade-A condition. Nothing wrong except for a little fatigue. I wouldn't worry about it."

"If you say so. Let's go talk over some breakfast Jeremy!"

Jeremy ran alongside his girlfriend to the cafeteria. A smile graces his face as he watches her perfect pink hair waft in the gentle breeze. Today, nothing is wrong with the world.

A light breakfast: some pancakes, a bowl of cereal, and light conversation over classes and whatnot. Empty. Aelita left suddenly, excusing herself by insisting she'd return in a few minutes.

"Jeremy! What have you been up to? Your teachers all say you've been attending class, yet whenever I come to see you, you're asleep in your bed!"

"What now?" Jeremy asks in response to the mysterious voice as he gets up out of bed.

"I said 'have you been to the infirmary this morning' because you seem funny..."

"But I was just there! With you! We had just eaten breakfast together when you'd left me!"

"Jeremy you're delirious! I'm not surprised. You've been in bed for four whole weeks, dreaming whatever dreams you dream."

"I'm serious, I saw you just yesterday!"

"Yes, you did, but you went back to sleep. Hey Dorothy can you check Jeremy for me...he seems iffy."

"Why Jeremy, I haven't seen you for weeks! Surely, you must be better by now! Still nothing wrong at any rate."

"Thanks Dorothy! Hey Jeremy, how about we go eat some breakfast for old-time's sake?"

The grass was crisp; the hills went smoothly. Their legs ran in unison like a finely tuned machine. Both admiring the other out of wonder, fear, and beauty.

"Hey Jeremy! I'll meet you inside okay! I'll only be a second! I just remembered I have to do something...Bye!"

Jeremy opened the door to the cafeteria. It was completely empty, except for a few students he remembered being in class with.

"Hey Jeremy! Jeremy wake up! It's the first day of summer aren't you excited? Come on, I'll take you down to the infirmary and we'll go get some breakfast."

"Hold on! Summer! But just yesterday we had three months left!"

"Yeah, three months of sleeping for you! By the way, I'm still curious as to how you're acing your classes."

"You again? Jeez. Nope, just tired. Look I have a wedding to go to. Bye!"

"Well let's go then Jeremy." The blue sky never looked bluer, Jeremy was sure. The sun shone out from behind pearly white clouds. "Hey Jeremy! My boyfriend's calling me! Sorry, I couldn't eat breakfast with you today. I'll see you soon okay!"

"Wait a minute...boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend! Thanks for dredging up those memories Bellpois! My first boyfriend never stopped sleeping. And my second and third were just jerks. At least you're awake enough to talk on the anniversary..."

"This isn't happening! It's fall already? But just yesterday..."

"Yesterday was the anniversary of the day you discovered the factory. Today is the anniversary of the day we met! Come on, I'll walk you down to the infirmary!"

"Wait! Where's Ms.--I mean Mrs. Dorothy?"

"Jeremy, the old school nurse quit after she had kids...I'm the nurse now, Mr. Yui...Nope, nothing wrong!"

The tile was cold against his feet. The equipment was old and slightly rusted. The room looked positively dilapidated. "Bye Jeremy, I've got to get to class!"

"Wait!"

"What Jeremy, I just came in! Did you want to congratulate me already? I'm happy too. I mean I graduated!"

"...Where are the others?"

"Others? Bye Jeremy, you're such a funny guy! Maybe I'll see you around one day, kay?"

"Shit! NO!!!! Don't leave!" He awoke again.

"Huh! I thought I heard a noise in here! Jeremy is that you? You're still here? That's impossible! I've been teaching here for years! You couldn't have been sleeping in here this whole time!"

"Aelita...a teacher? Whatever, just please tell me about the others Aelita! The other guardians!"

"Guardians of what?"

"Your home! You know your real home!"

"You're weird Jeremy! Come on, up and at 'em!"

The carpet was soft and blue. The air was fresh and everything was in the same order as always.

"Look Jeremy, you'll have to leave! I'm sorry I can't see you out, but I have a class to attend to, remember? Bye."

Cold sweat. Jeremy got up from the bed of his own accord. He opened the door and left the room. The hallway was as normal as ever. He opened up his friend's dorm rooms. Empty. He checked every dorm room. Empty. The classrooms all empty. The cafeteria deserted. The infirmary...even Mr. Yui was gone. He ran across the grounds, looking everywhere. No one. He walked to the factory...vacant. He finally decided to walk to Yumi's house. Beyond the gates: a bombsite.


End file.
